Struck By Lightning
by Animefreak217
Summary: Byakuya was her childhood best friend. Ichigo made her life worth living. Toshiro was simply curious. And Grimmjow was only in it for the violence. When Hinata Kuran was turned into a Visored, she thought everything was over. And then a hot tempered, orange haired idiot tackled her off a bridge. ICHI/BYA/OC/TOSH with a side of GRIMM/OC. T for language and violence. TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Welcome to the Family

**Hello Audience! This is Freak here, comin' at you with my first story posted on the site. I've always loved Bleach but I could never decide who my favourite character is… which is why I've decided to make this stories main pairing a love pentagon (heh, see what I did there? Rather than love **_**triangle**_**?). Anyway, there'll be a few twists in the main plot, but otherwise it will remain the same.**

**Please give me feedback on my story! I am an aspiring writer, so constructive criticism is needed for me to become as good as I can get. Flames will be appreciated, but please give me examples of my mistakes so I can GET BETTER! This is for your benefit as well as mine!**

**I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Such genius belongs to Tite Kubo. I only claim ownership of my OC Hinata Kuran.**

**Pairings: Ichigo/Byakuya/OC/Toshiro, and if I'm feeling **_**really**_** adventurous, a little bit of Grimmjow/OC/Ulquiorra.**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Freak.**

… Chapter One …

... all about hinata, and a little extra credit ...

Much too often, life can turn into a great big maze of decisions, problems and complications. Your heart will tell you to go one way, your head another and eventually you'll lose your way. But then again, what's life without a bit of excitement? Some people may look down on the web their lives had become and say 'shit happens' and roll with the punches. I envied those people, people who are so relaxed about things that could make another person have a nervous breakdown.

I envy them because my life has become completely and thoroughly breakdown worthy.

Or should I call it an _afterlife_, considering I've been dead for over two hundred years?

My very first memory was of waking up in a back alley in District 79 of the Rukongai with a nodachi by my side, in the body of a six year old. I had never been able to explain exactly what possessed me to take it with me, only that it felt like I was leaving a piece of myself behind. It was my one and only most treasured possession. So treasured in fact, I refused to relinquish it from my person. What a sight I must have been, a tiny little girl like me hefting a sword nearly four times her size with more ease than what was thought possible.

It was most likely what drew Yoruichi Shihoin's attention.

I remember thinking that she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life. She was lithe and slender with rich tan skin and a near catlike grace, her hair a deep purple and cropped short. It was her eyes that stood out the most, a sharp and mischievous gold that made me think of warm honey. But what truly surprised me was the Shinigami uniform she wore and the haori of a Captain of the Gotei 13.

I felt completely insignificant before her with my filthy, ratty clothes, skin marred with mud and dirt and dark hair in knots, so dirty you could hardly tell what shade it was. The only spot of untainted colour on my visage were my unique wine red eyes and the ivory sheath of my nodachi.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the woman drawled, looking down at me with a keen gaze that made me want to squirm.

I shifted my weight, scuffing my dirty little toes in the dirt. "Forgive me, Miss," I said politely, "am I in your way?"

Much to my surprise, the beautiful Captain waved her hand dismissively, "Don't worry about that, I already found who I was looking for," the strange glint in her eyes as she stared down at me made me think she was talking about myself. My grip tightened slightly around the sheath of the nodachi at the thought. _Don't be ridiculous_, I scolded myself. What would a woman like her want with a street urchin like me?

The purple-haired woman spoke before I could voice such a question, gold eyes trained on the enormous sword in my hold. "Tell me, how did you come into possession of that sword?"

I blinked owlishly, brought from my inner thoughts by the unexpected inquiry. I fondled the long, pale blue ribbon that flowed from the tip of the handle, eyes warm, "I don't remember. My very first memory is of waking up in a back alley with it lying next to me."

The Captain smirked, eyes gleaming, "Oh?" she hummed thoughtfully, "How strange. But it's so much bigger than you are; wouldn't it be easier to leave it behind?"

I shifted again with a small frown, knowing she was only asking such a question to get a certain answer, "I didn't want to," I replied softly. "It felt like I was leaving behind something important, so I brought it with me," there was a moment of silence during which I kept her eyes on the dusty road beneath my bare feet.

"What's your name, girl?"

"Hinata Kuran, Miss," I did not raise my head, not even when the Captain approached on silent feet.

"Hinata Kuran, huh?" she tested the name on her tongue, "Let's make a deal,"

Curiosity getting the best of me, I looked up at the mischievous stare the woman was sending me. "What kind of deal?" I asked with interest.

"You have potential," was her blunt reply, surprising me greatly, "so you're going to join my clan and I'm going to teach you. In return, you're gonna become my squad Lieutenant,"

I was so shocked that my grip slackened and the nodachi clattered to the ground. "W-What?" I asked incredulously, voice but a whisper.

"You heard me," the slender woman grinned. She walked forward, swooping down to pick up the oversized blade and placed it back in my hands. With a soft pat on my dirty head she pivoted on her heel and began to walk away, her Captains haori flapping behind her. "Come along then, I have to find my third seat,"

It took me a few seconds to get out of my daze, but when I did I scrambled forward after her, "Wait!" I called frantically. The purple-haired woman paused in her steps and looked at me over her shoulder. "Why me? I'm just a filthy little girl off the streets, why would you choose _me_?"

The woman's eye gleamed as she grinned, "Come with me and I might just tell you,"

I felt a bubble of warmth swell in my chest as I scampered after the Captain to walk at her side. The thought that I was actually going to have a _family_ made me feel all giddy with the need to cheer and dance about. A full blown, bright, cheerful grin lit up my face, the kind of which that had never been there before. For the first time in my life, I felt _wanted_.

I looked up at my new Captain, wine red eyes wide and inquisitive, "What's your name, Miss?"

She blinked as though she came to a realisation, "Oh, I never introduced myself, did I?" she looked down at me as she walked, "I'm Yoruichi Shihoin. Nice to meet you,"

If it were possible, I grinned wider, "Nice to meet you too, Captain Shihoin,"

Yoruichi shook her head, "No, none of that. You're family now, call me Yoruichi,"

I felt my eyes widen in shock before I shook my head wildly, "I could never!"

The woman pouted, "C'mon Hinata-chan, you don't want to hurt my feelings, do ya?"

I frowned but relented, "If that's what you want… Yoruichi-sama,"

A pleased smile lifted her lips and she petted my head, "That's more like it,"

"Yoruichi-san!" a voice called and we both looked down one of the conjoining streets at the blond, floppy-haired young man jogging towards us, myself in curiosity and the Captain in pure amusement.

"Ah, Kisuke!" Yoruichi grinned, "We were just looking for you,"

The man blinked through his droopy fringe, dark eyes confused, "We?"

She grinned again and patted me on the head, "This is Hinata Kuran. I've decided to make her my Lieutenant." She nudged me forward a little, "Hinata, this is my third seat, Kisuke Urahara,"

I smiled up at him softly, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Urahara-sama,"

He waved me off in a manner that was distinctly similar to Yoruichi herself, smiling cheerfully. "Bah, there's no need to be so formal. Call me Kisuke!"

I wondered if he was much like Yoruichi and nodded at him, "As you wish, Kisuke-sama,"

He grinned and cooed over my adorableness, making me flush in embarrassment because I knew I was very far from adorable at that moment, covered in mud and filth as I was. But my blush only deepened when Yoruichi joined in the teasing, saying it was one of the reasons she spoke to me in the first place.

The three of us began walking again, Kisuke and I falling back a step behind the Captain, side by side. The air between us was light, but I could not keep my thoughts from being troubled. If I were to be completely honest with myself, I thought that the purple-haired woman had made a mistake. What use would I ever be to my Captain? I was weak, there was no denying it. Just what possessed the woman to take me under her wing? She said I had potential, but I didn't see it.

"You're worried," Kisuke's voice came from above, loud enough for me to hear but not enough to alert Yoruichi.

I had to give the man credit on that he was far more attentive than he appeared. I craned my neck back to look up at him, wine red eyes showing my inner turmoil. "I think she made a mistake," I murmured sadly, "I'm not the right person to be a Lieutenant. I can't even hold my sword up properly, let alone fight with it,"

That was another thing that made me want to squirm; I abhorred the idea of harming another living thing, even if they were an enemy. I was a gentle soul, soft hearted and kind, which was surprising considering I woke up in one of the worst Districts of the Rukongai. To be honest, I only managed to survive for so long because I relied on my instincts, living off scraps and running away as fast as my little legs could take me at the first sign of danger. But what truly disturbed me was that my most prized possession, the thing I treasured over everything, including my life, was an object made to kill people, to maim and hurt.

The nodachi was beautiful, of course. The sheath was ivory in colour, the hilt and guard a pale blue and in the shape of a six pointed star. There was a tin line of the same blue that ran down the length of the sheath. The ribbon that flowed from the end of the handle was graceful and made it seem less lethal, but I knew better. The sword was a deadly weapon, and I scared herself with the extent of how much I cherished it.

To put it simply, I was weak in both body and mind and I doubted I would be anything different.

"You shouldn't doubt yourself," Kisuke said as though he read my mind. "You may be weak now, but you will become stronger, strong enough to hold your position as Lieutenant." When he saw that I was still unconvinced he tousled the knotty hair on my head in a manner I knew will become an everyday occurrence. "Relax Hinata-chan. You're too cute to be so frowny. Yoruichi-san chose you for a reason, so if you're hell bent on doubting yourself, don't do the same to her. She would not have even looked at you if she didn't think you were worth her time."

I felt guilt rise in my chest like bile. How could I act so ungrateful? Yoruichi just offered me a home and a position in her squad and here I was behaving like an insufferable child. I tightened my grip on my nodachi in determination, eyes alight with a wilful fire. Though I doubted I will ever be as strong as Kisuke tells me I will, I refused to be a burden. Not to the third seat, not to my Captain, and not to myself.

"Thank you, Kisuke-sama," I said softly and looked up at him with a small smile. He giggled childishly and cooed over me incessantly, making me go pink in the cheeks. Unknown to us, Yoruichi had heard our conversation and grinned.

"Welcome to the 2nd Division, Hinata-chan," the third seat grinned goofily down at me through his blonde fringe, "And trust me; you are going to _thrive_,"

And that was where everything started.

I often wondered that, if I had known of my future troubles, would I have refused Yoruichi's offer? Would I still have gotten myself stuck where I was… caught between four men that I can't keep myself from loving or choosing between.

You probably think me pathetic, getting myself all stressed over a few _boys._ Over two hundred years old and here I am acting like a school girl. But how was I to act any different, with the connections between us?

Byakuya was my childhood friend, my rock and my support.

I was broken when Ichigo found me, so he put me back together again.

I guided Toshiro to the truth when he was the most lost.

Grimmjow was dying, so I saved his life and gave him a new one.

See what I meant by breakdown worthy?

Okay, considering, that you're probably wondering how in the world my life came from somewhat normal to a reality soap opera, I'll tell you. It's a long story though, of family and friendship and deceit and betrayal.

But mostly it's about the little things in life that keep us connected.

So, as a certain blue-haired Espada would say, _shut the fuck up and listen before I Cero you into oblivion._

§

A soft breeze blew her hair across her nose as Hinata dozed lazily in the branches of a flowering sakura tree. The Kuchiki estate was quiet in the afternoon, excluding a young Byakuya training with his grandfather. The two were sparring with bamboo shinai and the clan heir had yet to land a hit on the older Captain.

The reason she was currently hiding in a tree? Yoruichi of course. Her master had set her a mission to test her stealth skills by sneaking into the compound to see how long it would take for them to notice that they weren't alone. If she succeeds, the woman had promised that she would teach her how to shape-shift. So far she had lasted four and a half hours.

Over the ten years since she was adopted by the Shihoin clan, Hinata had grown more than she thought possible. Shortly after starting her training, they had discovered that she held an uncanny control over her reiatsu. She can hide it completely until she was undetectable by all, except, of course, for the Head-Captain. The old man seemed to know exactly where you were at all times, no matter how much you suppress your spiritual pressure. But the control she had was so precise that, as she had experimented, she can fold a piece of paper without touching it. Because of her skill in both sensing and moulding her reiatsu, she gained great skill in both Kido and Hoho, and she was very nearly as fast as Yoruichi concerning shunpo. That was where her skill ended though, as because of her tiny stature and the ginormous size of her Zanpakuto, Hinata was severely lacking in Zanjutsu.

She reclined against the trunk of the tree, a sleepy smile on her lips as a little blue butterfly drifted down to land on the tip on her nose. She was only half listening to Byakuya as he growled and swore every time his grandfather got the best of him. He was such a hot-tempered young boy.

She slowly drifted off in her boredom but still kept her senses on high alert. As such, she was completely aware when her master formally arrived to retrieve her. She was a very mischievous woman and Hinata was sure she would be eager to see the two males' expressions when they realised she had been in the tree the whole time they were training. The girl would admit that Yoruichi's personality had rubbed off on her too.

"Ah, Yoruichi-san," she dimly heard Ginrei Kuchiki greet her, "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes, nearly six months now," she replied in a drawl. "I'm sorry I haven't visited. I've been rather busy," Hinata could hear Byakuya standing beneath the tree she was in as he grumbled about crazy women and were-cats.

"What brings you here? Not to play tag with Byakuya I hope?"

"No," the smirk in her voice was painfully obvious, "I've come to pick up my student."

A baffled silence followed. Byakuya was the first to recover between the two Kuchiki's, "S-student?" he asked incredulously.

"Oi, Hinata! Wake up!" not expecting the loud, intruding voice, a half asleep Hinata shot up into a sitting position on the branch. Sadly, as she had never been the most coordinated person upon waking (meaning dead clumsy), she lost her footing and fell out of the tree with a surprised yelp.

Byakuya reacted on instinct, leaping forward to catch the falling body before she could hit the ground. Strong arms held her bridal style and wine red eyes opened to meet steely grey. The world around them seemed to slow as they gazed at each other until she grinned at him cheesily, "Thank you for catching me, Kuchiki-kun," she kissed his cheek and the young man went beet red in embarrassment. He promptly dropped her on the ground and turned on his heel to stalk back to the compound, hissing irately beneath his breath.

Hinata rose to her feet, rubbing her abused bottom as she turned to look back at her master, who was cackling madly in a manner that reminded her of an evil villain, and Ginrei who was valiantly trying to hide his amusement. "Did I do something wrong?" she inquired. When they only laughed harder (well, Yoruichi laughed harder, Ginrei only smirked a bit) the young girl blinked innocently, honestly confused with what they found so amusing, "What?"

When Yoruichi finally managed to control herself, she only patted her on the head endearingly, tousling her wavy, rich chocolate hair. "Don't worry about it, Hinata-chan. You'll understand when you're older. Now, considering you lasted four and a half hours without being detected, you pass the test," she grinned cheekily, "And you get extra credit for making Byakuya blush the colour of a tomato."

Hinata practically glowed with pride, a huge grin breaking over her face. "Yes!" she fist pumped the air, "Does that mean that I'll get extra credit every time I make Kuchiki-kun blush?"

Gold eyes glittered with mischief as the purple-haired woman grinned, "Yes," she said deviously, "Yes it does,"

"Then I will try my hardest, Yoruichi-sama!" she declared, determined to make her master proud, but not fully understanding what she just signed up for.

Yoruichi's smile turned soft, "I'm sure you will. And I'm aware that we had made a deal," she winked down at her, "let's go home and I'll teach you what I promised."

She nearly bobbed up and down in her excitement, "Okay!"

"Say goodbye to Captain Kuchiki,"

Hinata scampered over to him and bowed at the waist, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Captain Kuchiki." She straightened as he chuckled deeply in his gravelly voice. "Pleasure to meet you too, Hinata-san." The girl smiled up at him softly and skipped back over to Yoruichi's side as the two walked down the path to the gates. Both women giggled to each other as the guards eyed the smaller of the two in bafflement, having not known she snuck into the estate.

Kuchiki Ginrei laughed under his breath at the odd duo. Yoruichi had certainly found herself a gifted student; indeed, the man had not noticed that he and his grandson were being watched until the other Captain had mentioned a student. Thinking of his grandson… he laughed again in amusement. If the little one was determined to gain 'extra credit' as Yoruichi put it, he would not object. It was so very amusing to see the boy so flustered.

But Ginrei knew he could not let the two become too close. After all, Kuran Hinata was not of noble blood. She may have been adopted into the Shihoin clan, and many knew the girl was to take the place as Lieutenant of the 2nd Division once her training was complete, but if Byakuya were to… become attached to such a child from the streets, it would sully the Kuchiki clan name.

He shook his head in exasperation. Look at him, thinking of _marriage_ between the two children. Byakuya did not even know who the girl was. Assured in his knowledge that the boy would never think of Kuran Hinata in a romantic light, Ginrei turned and followed his grandson back to the mansion.

If only he knew how wrong he was.

**And there it is! The first few chapters will basically detail Hinata's past in the Soul Society, the start of her relationship with Byakuya and her eventual leaving to the Living World. Then we finally get to meet Ichigo! Squee!**

**Remember, constructive criticism is much appreciated, and all those who review will be given virtual cookies :D**

**Many thanks,**

**Freak.**


	2. Thunder God

**And I'm back with the second chapter! Now guys, I want your opinion on something: should I make Ulquiorra survive? coz I already have an idea if I do but I'm still a bit iffy. But I really love him and I don't want him to die! Why must everything be so COMPLICATED?! Heh, see what I did there? Ahh… funny.**

**Anyway, I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. It belongs to Tite Kubo, whose imagination I could never dream to top.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

… Chapter Two …

... tests and new friendships ...

She didn't meet Byakuya again until a month later.

It was one of the very few days where Yoruichi had nothing to do as 2nd Division Captain, which was rather surprising as she was currently without a Lieutenant. Apparently the woman's subordinates had insisted that she take a break from paperwork, saying that they would take care of it for the day.

At least, that's what she told Hinata when she dragged her half asleep from her bed. She _could_ be lying.

Hardly giving the girl enough time to dress presentably, Yoruichi had promptly informed her that they were going to the Kuchiki estate. _Why _exactly, she wouldn't say, but she suspected she just wanted to annoy Byakuya.

The girl was now dressed in a cream and deep red kimono, and wide scarlet obi wrapped around her waist. Hinata yawned widely as she trudged alongside her master, tears beading at the corners of her eyes. She hadn't been able to sleep properly the previous night, tossing and turning in her bed. And it didn't help any when Yoruichi pounced on her at the crack of dawn.

"Why did you wake me up so early?" she asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

The woman looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "It's not early. It's nearly noon."

"But I was _sleeping_," she sighed wistfully.

"You've been sleeping a lot lately," Yoruichi commented slyly, her tone all kinds of suggestive, "I hope you aren't partaking in any… _extra-curricular activities_."

"What kind of extra-curricular activities?" the perverse implication went right over her head. Yoruichi sweat-dropped at her student's naivety. Honestly, the girl was just too innocent for her own good. Mostly it was completely adorable, but the rest of the time it was just… sad.

She cleared her throat and petted her head, "Never mind. But really, why _have _you been sleeping so much?"

"Rangiku-chan told me that I'll never grow any taller if I don't sleep for at least twelve hours a day," Hinata said, very matter-of-fact, as though it were the most well-known thing in the world, "That's not including naps."

Yoruichi faltered in her steps, and if it weren't for her quick reflexes, she would have fallen over. "Rangiku? As in _Matsumoto_ Rangiku?"

"U-huh," she nodded, smiling cheerfully, "Do you know her?"

"I've heard rumours." She shrugged, "When the hell did you meet _her_?" her voice was dripping with incredulity.

"Uhhh…" the young girl thought.

Two weeks ago, Yoruichi had sent her out on an errand to the 10th Division to deliver some paperwork to get her used to the role of an official member of the squad. The Captain had not been there at the time, but when she had opened the office door, she came across a scene she was definitely not expecting. A tall and voluptuous strawberry blond woman sat on the lounge across from a well-built man with spiky brown hair, the coffee table between them littered with empty bottles of alcohol. A dead silence had fallen immediately after Hinata had opened the door, both Shinigami looking up at her with wide eyes.

The male was the first to speak. "Please don't tell the Captain!" he wailed comically and threw himself from the lounge and at her feet, hugging her little legs in his much larger arms.

Hinata yelped in surprise and had to fight to keep her balance. "T-Tell the Captain what?" she asked rather shocked at the fully grown man clinging to her like a child.

"That we were drinking on the job! I'm sorry!" he cried.

Feeling slightly disturbed, she patted him on the back, "D-Don't worry about it. I won't tell him anything,"

The woman shrieked and dived from her own couch, smothering the small girl in a crushing hug. Hinata could feel her air supply being cut off with her face firmly pressed in the woman's huge cleavage, her arms pin-wheeling wildly. The man was still hugging her legs tightly between them. "Oh, you're so adorable!" the strawberry blond cooed, finally releasing her. The little brunette gasped some much needed oxygen. Geez that woman had a strong grip.

Faster than she could react, the two had picked her up and plopped her down on the lounge beside the huge breasted lady. Hinata shifted awkwardly under the two's blatantly obvious stares, feeling like some kind of insect under their fascinated gazes.

"Hey, I know you!" the woman suddenly said, "You're Kuran Hinata."

Blinking owlishly, Hinata looked up at her, "How did you know that?"

"You're like a legend among the Lieutenants," it was the man who answered this time, "You're the only person to be given such a high rank without official training from the Academy."

She blushed despite herself at the flattery. It was true she was able to bypass the Shinigami School when she was taken under Yoruichi's wing, but it was not like she advanced in her skill particularly fast. She was still yet to hear from her Zanpakuto spirit, which she saw as a weakness, but her older sister told her it will happen in time. She shifted in her seat a little, voicing these thoughts. The woman waved her hand.

"Don't worry about that," she said, "It'll talk when you're ready. Anyway, I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, the Division's third seat. And this is Lieutenant Shiba Isshin. Nice to meet you!" she smiled down at her, blue eyes sparkling.

"Nice to meet you too," Hinata grinned back in return.

"Oi, oi, Hinata-chan," Yoruichi's voice cut through her daydream, accompanied by fingers clicking in her face. "Don't space out on me like that,"

The girl blinked her red eyes repeatedly, coming back to reality. She realised that they had already entered the gardens of the Kuchiki estate whilst she had been lost in her thoughts. She looked up at her Captain and mentor curiously, "Sorry, what were we talking about?"

The woman rubbed her forehead with a sigh, "Doesn't matter."

Hinata smiled at her cheerfully as they walked. The sound of clashing bamboo shinai filled the air as they neared the training grounds, and they were immediately before the sight of Kuchiki Byakuya sparring with his grandfather. He was much better than the last time they met, she noticed, and was able to fend off the older man with more ease.

Yoruichi applauded his success as he managed to land a hit on Ginrei and knock his shinai to the side. Both males turned to look at them, the younger of the two scowling irritably and the older raising his hand in greeting.

"We meet again, Captain Shihoin," he said pleasantly, "What brings you back to my home?"

"We decided to come see how Byakuya-bo has improved since we saw him last," Yoruichi drawled.

"Ah, yes. Hello Hinata-san. Nice to see you again," Ginrei smiled down at her.

"Nice to see you too," she grinned back.

Byakuya was still steaming over Yoruichi's teasing. He clenched his fists, an angry sneer curling his lips, "I've improved perfectly!" he barked harshly.

"Let's test that then, shall we?" the woman's eyes glowed mischievously. Hinata covered her mouth to hide her giggling. _Oh, dear,_ she thought.

Without warning, Yoruichi shunpo'd to the boy's side, snaking out a hand to tag him. He barely had enough time to shunpo himself out of her range, eyes wide with alarm. "What are you doing?!" he growled, outraged.

She didn't bother to bless him with an answer and instead smirked, "Too slow," she said. She followed his movements easily, flashing around him in blurs of purple as Byakuya desperately tried to keep out of the woman's range and failing at it miserably. They didn't call her the Goddess of Flash for nothing.

Hinata couldn't help but laugh at her adopted sister's antics. Her methods of teaching, though differing greatly from the Academy, were undoubtedly more effective. She had done the same with her, turning it into a game of tag that would, more often than not, leave her exhausted afterwards. Byakuya was distracted at the sound, looking away from the 2nd Division Captain to stare at the small girl.

Not a good choice.

Yoruichi's palm slammed into his chest, sending him staggering back a few feet. He doubled over and braced his hands on his knees, panting heavily. _Evil were-cat woman!_ He thought viciously. He raised his head a little to stare at said woman who was grinning evilly with her hands on her hips before him, not even slightly out of breath.

Yoruichi chuckled at him, "It seems I've tired you out," she teased, "Sorry about that, I can't seem to ever be able to hold back on when doing shunpo." It was a complete lie of course, but she just want wanted to annoy Byakuya by calling him slow.

Although…

Her gold eyes flicked back to her student hiding her giggles behind her palm and grinned. "How about I give you an easier opponent?" she pivoted on her heel and strode back over to their audience, "Oi, Hinata, you're up!"

Hinata stifled her laughter and blinked owlishly, "Me, Yoruichi-nee-sama?"

"You got it,"

She smiled and skipped past her, high-fiving the woman as she did so, like a tag team in a fight ring. The girl stood with her hands clasped behind her back as she patiently waited for Byakuya to catch his breath. When he did so, he stood straight and glowered heatedly at Yoruichi, who had taken the girl's place at Ginrei's side. "What do you mean, _easier opponent_?" he spat. "She wouldn't even _be_ an opponent. I'll beat her in ten seconds, easy!"

Oh, he did _not_ just go there.

Much like her master, Hinata gave no warning before she struck, flash-stepping with blinding speed to his side, the ends of her fingers poised at his throat. "Lesson one; don't underestimate you're opponent," she looked up at him with slightly narrowed red eyes, her pride sufficiently wounded. "Even the smallest of people can do a considerable amount of damage. If I were an enemy, you'd be dead."

Byakuya's face twisted in a dark scowl, before he seized her wrist in a tight hold and twisted it awkwardly. Then he swung his leg at the back of her knees, sending her sprawling on her back with his free fist inches from her nose. "You should eat your words before you speak," he smirked arrogantly down at her. Hinata frowned before she kicked her legs out and balanced her weight on her upper back, catching the backs of his ankles with her feet. He hit the ground hard, winding him. He sneered up at the girl standing over him, her arms across her chest.

"Lesson two; don't let your guard down,"

Byakuya felt his temper snap and threw himself at her with a war cry. Who did she think she was to talk as though she were a better fighter than him!? He would beat her and then rub his victory in her face!

… Only he didn't.

She grabbed his wrist in a constricting hold, and in three sharp jabs to his arm, all the muscles in his limb went dead. He didn't even have time to wonder what had happened before she punched him on the thigh and hipbone, sending his whole leg numb. With a final shove to the chest, Byakuya was sent sprawling on the grass of the training area, unable to hold his own weight and move his right arm. It barely took her three seconds.

Yoruichi winced, slightly regretting teaching her pressure points. "Alright Hinata, let him up. You've made your point." Still miffed from the young boy's haughtiness, Hinata crouched down and jabbed him in various parts of his anatomy. She stood again as he sat up, rubbing the feeling back into his arm. She wordlessly held out a hand to help him back up. After all, she was raised to be polite, even to nasty people like him.

Byakuya eyed the hand in his face, turning a vicious glare to its owner and slapping it away. He stood back to his feet and stalked away from the training grounds, making sure to knock shoulders with the girl on his way past. Hinata stumbled at the force, frowning at his back as he left. She rubbed her sore shoulder to distract her from the sudden guilt rising in her chest. She _did _just embarrass him in front of his grandfather.

"Leave him be, Hinata-san," Ginrei's voice got her attention, "he just needs to cool off,"

She sat at the base of a nearby tree, silently brooding to herself. She realised then that she had probably just lost any chance she had of gaining Kuchiki Byakuya's friendship. If it were possible, her mood worsened. She didn't have any friends her age. Rangiku and Isshin were great, but she was unable to relate to them like she could to younger people. Yoruichi, Kisuke and Tessai didn't count either because she saw them as her siblings.

"**I don't get why **_**you're **_**feeling guilty,"** a sudden voice boomed, making her jump violently. **"He's the one who insulted you first."** Hinata looked up at Yoruichi and Ginrei, wondering if they were responsible for the voice, but the both of them were absorbed in their conversation. With a frown, she rolled up the sleeve of her kimono to reveal a silver bracelet, a charm of a six pointed star dangling from the chain and a small, pale blue ribbon flowing from one of the points.

"Was that you?" she whispered quietly, thinking she must look foolish talking to an inanimate object. But she wasn't talking to a bracelet; she was talking to the Zanpakuto spirit sealed inside it.

She did not receive an answer, as she expected.

Hinata sighed and rubbed her forehead. Her fault or not, Byakuya was a prideful noble unlike herself who was only adopted into her clan. She should not have embarrassed him, especially in front of Ginrei. Standing to her feet, the girl walked off in the direction the boy had left, ignoring the curious stares of the two Captains. She followed his reiatsu to the river, finding him pacing back and forth along the bank and swearing under his breath in fury.

He looked up when he heard her approach, face scrunching in a wrathful glare, "What do you want?" he spat venomously.

Hinata squirmed uncomfortably, his raging emotions nearly palpable in the air. "I-I-" she stuttered.

"Spit it out!" he barked.

"I came to apologise!" she blurted, humbly bowing at the waist.

Byakuya, despite his anger, blinked in surprise. "… Apologise?"

"Yes," she nodded but didn't lift her eyes from the ground beneath her feet.

"Elaborate," he commanded, his voice full of suspicion.

She felt her eyebrow twitch irritably. She didn't think there was anyone in the whole of the Seireitei that could frustrate her as much as him. "I should not have embarrassed you. I can see that Captain Kuchiki's opinion is very important to you and I should have taken that into consideration. It was very tactless of me, so I sincerely apologise."

There was a beat of silence before she heard Byakuya grumble irritably under his breath. She frowned and looked up at him, "I'm sorry?"

"Forget about it," he snapped. Hinata immediately straightened, looking up at him with a bright smile.

"Thank you! Truce?" she stuck her hand out to shake.

Byakuya eyed it warily as though he expected it to be some kind of trick. But then he realised that the small girl was not the type to trick someone into a false sense of security. So he shook her hand. "Truce," he agreed.

Clasping his calloused palm in hers, Hinata couldn't help thinking that it was the beginning to a wonderful friendship.

§

_Hinata shot up from her laying position, wine red eyes shooting about at her alien surroundings. Dark, foggy storm clouds shifted about as she moved, cool to the touch as it coiled around her in wisps of smoke. The misty plains stretched on as far as the eye could see. The moonless night sky rose high above, speckled with twinkling stars. The scent of rain filled her nose as she stood, hearing the distant rumble of a thunderstorm on the horizon. Lightning flashed across the sky, silhouetting against the colossal figure looming over her. _

"_**So ya finally decided ta show up!"**__the voice, loud as a crack of thunder, boomed around her._

_Hinata whirled around in panic, staring up at the monster with wide eyes. Standing at nearly thirty feet, its skin was covered in obsidian scales that shone under the starlight. The ground trembled as it stepped forward on huge hoofed feet and she stumbled back in fright, tripping over her herself and falling on her bum in the dirt. It crouched down in front of her in a vaguely human manner, a large four-fingered paw tipped with deadly black talons flexing ominously. Its huge chest expanded with its calm, even breathing, lizard-like nostrils quivering erratically. Massive twisting horns curled back from the crown of its head, reminiscent of a bull. Behind it waved a whip tail that whistled as it flicked back and forth. Huge dragonish wings rose up over its head, the black membranes ripped and tattered beyond recognition, littered with holes and tears. But it was the eyes that stood out most, a bright, bright blue with ethereal tendrils of mist steaming from the glowing orbs… glowing orbs that were currently narrowed down at her in a slitted glare._

_She just about weed herself in fright._

"_**Wipe that fuckin' cowardly look off yer face," **__it snapped its jaws at her, lowering its head until there was hardly any space between them, __**"It's pissin' me off!"**_

_She nodded frantically and breathed a sigh of relief as it drew back. "Um…" she ventured carefully, "Can I ask… who you are?"_

_The beast gave an almighty huff that blew hot breath down on her. __**"Who the fuck do ya think I am?"**_

_She squirmed, "My… Zanpakuto?"_

"_**Would ya look at that? Yer not half as dumb as ya look,"**_

_Hinata pursed her lips in outrage and stood, refusing to be insulted by a voice in her head. "I'm not dumb, thank you very much!" it was a rather amusing sight to see the tiny girl standing up to a gigantic dragon-monster. It was kind of like a baby kitten hissing at a lion._

"_**Could've fooled me," **__it snarled._

_She went red in the face and clenched her fists at her side. Any angrier and steam would be blowing from her ears. And she thought _Byakuya_ annoyed her. "What do you want from me?" she asked, "Why am I here?"_

"_**Isn't it obvious?"**__ it drawled deeply, voice nearly a purr, __**"Yer here 'coz I wanted ya ta be. It's time, girl. It's time fer ya ta know my name."**_

_Hinata felt her anger melt away. She looked up at the colossal giant in wonder. "Your name?"_

"_**Yes,"**__ it growled, __**"but in order ta wield my power, ya have be swift and deadly, cold and precise like lightning. I am a king of thunder, and ta lose control would mean death, ta either yerself or the people around ya."**__ It leaned in close then, until there was barely a foot between her and its grotesque, scarred face. She felt dwarfed in the monster's presence, goose bumps rising on her arms. The delicate hairs on the back of her neck stood on end like they would under static electricity. __**"Do ya think yer ready ta know me yet?"**_

_Feeling her stomach swell in determination, Hinata raised her eyes to meet its stern glare head on. "Tell me your name,"_

_It grinned, a terrifying display of sharp jagged fangs and black gums._

§

She shot up in her bed with a gasp, brain working a mile an hour and her skin sticky with perspiration. Her breathing was slightly erratic, but one thought stood out among the jumble in her head, clear as day and full of urgency.

_Get to Yoruichi._

Hinata practically threw herself from her bed in her hurry, slamming the sliding door open with a little more force than necessary. She sprinted down the halls of the Shihoin mansion in her sleeping yukata, bare feet slapping on the ground until she reached her elder sisters room. She slid the door open with a loud snap, panting for breath as Yoruichi woke up groggily.

"Yoruichi-nee-sama!" she shouted gleefully with a huge grin.

"What is it?" the woman sat up, looking around frantically with wide eyes, "Are we under attack?"

"No!" she squealed, barely containing herself from prancing about in delight.

"Then what is it?" she rubbed at her eyes.

If it were possible, her grin widened.

"I know his name!"

* * *

**HAH! Cliffy! Sorry to anyone who was looking forward to knowing her Zanpakuto's name, you'll have to wait until the next chapter. And to make things a little easier on you, I imagine it to look a lot like the Balrog from the Lord of the Rings. Just with less fire and more lightning.**

**Until next time sweeties!**

**Freak.**


	3. Authers Note

**Okay guys, here's the thing. I'm kind of hating my story right now. It isn't flowing the way I want it to and I'm pretty sure if I try to keep writing it the way I am, my brain is going to implode on itself. So here's what I'm going to do. I'm gonna re-write it completely from the ground up. Instead, I'm going to start Struck By Lightning (previously called Complicated) from where the actual series starts. I'm going to show Hinata's past through flashbacks instead as the story continues and expand on her character and give her room to grow too.**

**Please bear with me in this. I refuse to give this story up. Until I finish the re-vamped first chapter, this story will be on temporary HIATUS. I repeat, TEMPORARY hiatus.**

**So until then, here's a sneak peak at what is to come.**

Hinata sighed. It wasn't a sleepy kind of sighed, or an exasperated one; this was the sigh of a girl who was coming to her wits end. She was _so_ tired. It was the sort of tired that sat there in your bones, weighing you down and sapping away at your strength until you just want to lay down and never move again.

She had seen and done a lot of things in her life. She'd also lost a lot too. And it was only now as she stood at the railing of a little bridge in Kurakura town that she thought back on it all. Hinata propped her elbows on the edge and rested her chin on her folded hands as she lowered her wine red eyes to watch the river running under her. A small frown puckered her eyebrows together and pulled at the corners of her mouth. Right that moment, she wished she could be a river. It was an odd thought to have, but it fit. She could just keep running and running, and let all her problems just wash away.

Before becoming a Visored, Hinata had actually had a wonderful life. She was well looked after as Yoruichi's adopted sibling. She was taught to fight and eventually became Lieutenant of the 2nd Division. Fifty years later she was promoted to Captain of the 10th. But the best thing about her life was her friendship with Byakuya Kuchiki.

The two of them had a special bond. She first met him when they were children, back when his middle name was Temper and she was too shy to string together a full sentence without stammering. What she would give to go back to those days, when everything was simple and all she had to worry about was finding her Zanpakuto's name. Hinata knew without a doubt, that he hated her after she escaped the Soul Society. Byakuya had always abided by the law without fail, and if there was one thing he hated, it was someone disobeying those laws. The fact that she was a wanted fugitive was enough for him to despise her.

"HEY!"

Hinata jolted in surprise, almost losing her balance. Without even realising it, she had pulled herself up to sit on the railing, allowing her legs to hang into open space. She craned her neck around at an almost 180 degree angle to see the striking young teen striding toward her on long legs. She blinked owlishly, roving her gaze over his strong shoulders and pale skin, stopping at his audacious and beautifully bright orange hair. His face was angular and sharp, his ginger brows pinched over tawney brown eyes in a scowl.

Hinata realised then what she must look like. A lonely, sad looking girl sitting on the railing of a bridge and looking down at the rushing water below. It was a recipe for a suicide. She tucked her legs up under her and eased herself up into a standing position, the skirts of her summer dress fluttering gently in the breeze as she cocked her head to look at the boy curiously. His expression was now nervous as he sped further towards her across the road. Hinata smiled sheepishly.

"This is really not what it looks like," she said and lifted her hands as though to shield herself from the intense emotions of anxiety rolling off him in waves. She had never been one for confrontations, and would rather not have an argument with a random stranger on the streets if she could avoid it.

Carrot top apparently wasn't thinking the same as her.

"Isn't what it looks like?" he asked incredulously, "Your standing on the edge of a bridge and looking like your life is over! Don't tell me that's not what it looks like!"

Hinata was very surprised at the boy's obvious concern for her well-being. They were complete strangers, and yet he was kind enough to talk down who he thought was a suicidal girl. Granted, he was scowling at her like she just dribbled on herself but it was nice to know some people cared. She smiled softly, "It wasn't like I was going to jump or-"

"Never mind that, get down from there!" he snapped at her and grabbed her small wrist in his larger hand.

Not the smartest thing to do.

Hinata jumped in surprise at his sudden grip and lost her footing on the rail. She writhed in mid-air, her free arm pin-wheeling wildly as she tried to regain her balance. She lashed out to find stability and her hand closed around the collar of the boy's shirt, jerking him forward a step as her body arched backwards. Gravity took hold, her feet leaving the rail and her grip on Carrot top bringing him down with her. In a chorus of screams, the pair was tumbling over the side of the bridge and into the river below with a loud splash.

**There you go! I think that should keep the lot of you interested until I post re-vamped chapter one.**

**Apologies for the inconvenience,**

**Freak.**


End file.
